snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Aditya Rehman
Aditya "Adi" Rehman (आदित्य "आदि" रेह्मन) was born on January 7th, 2070 in the United Kingdom and is the sole child of Indira Rai- Rehman and Saieed Rehman. Etymology: Aditya is an Indian name meaning "Sun" in Hindi. Rehman was randomly selected from a list of Muslim surnames. Adi's Parents: Indira Rai was born in Gujrat, India but she and her parents moved to Kentwhen she was just a few months old so that they could make a better life for themselves. When she was 11, it was discovered she was a witch when a Professor from Hogwarts came around to explain everything to her parents. When Indira was 19, her parents were killed when a train derailed in India when they were on their way to visit their families and to attend a Hindu wedding. Indira was supposed to be with them but she had only just began her job as a writer for the Daily Prophet and was reluctant to take time off. Saieed Rehman, a muggle, lived all his life in Kent. He never knew his parents as they aba ndoned him and his older brother, Amir, at an orphanage when they were 1and 3 years respectively. They were adopted by a young Muslim couple about 1 year later who raised them like normal kids. Saieed and Amir graduated from college with degrees in Economics and Engineering respectively. Indira and Saieed met when she was 22 and he was 23 at a Phagwah fair. They dated for five years before getting married. About Adi: Early life and likes: Thought Aditya was an only child with working parents, he was never lonely because they always made time for him as did his uncle and grandparents. He is not a shy child and is not afraid to say what is on his mind and he has the habit to blabber exxcessively when he is excited or in the presence of a girl he likes, He spent his younger years attending muggle school as his parents wanted him to experience the best of both worlds. Adi excelled at academics though he was never a boy one would call a brainiac or a know-it-all. But where his true talent lied, as was discovered at age six, was in the game of cricket. Upon figuring his was something he was good at, he joined a Cricket Club (making him one of the youngest members) andbegan practicing almost everyday. Because of his hard work he was able to better his game and was eventually chosen as a memeber of his school cricket team as an all rounder (left hand batsman and spin bowler). His influences include notable cricket players like Kevin Perters on (England), Mahendra Singh Dhoni (India), Stuart Broad (England), Ricky Ponting (Australia), James Anderson (England), Stephen Flemming (New Zealand) and Mohammad Hafeez (Pakistan). His favourite teams are England and India. Adi is also a huge fan of music and prefers rock to the other genres. Some of his favourite bands include Linkin Park, Bastille, OneRepublic, Bullet for my Valentine, The Calling, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and Hawthorne Heights. One of his dreams is to learn to play the guitar but he has thought about learning the drums and piano too. He also likes technology so some of his time is spent among he television, Xbox and computer. Books are also a major part of his life as he was always encouraged by his mother to read. Adi's favourite genre is fantasy. One other thing Adi is crazy for is Superheroes. He is more a fan of Thor and Spiderman than anyother. While growing up and having magical abilities, of course there were strange disturbances around him and these mostly happened when he was nervous. Once, before the final match of his first cricket tournament, all the water pitchers set up for the teams exploded showering everyone in the vicinity with water. Another time, when he was called upon to work a math problem on the board, the chalk he was using turned bright purple. There were other incidents but thankfully none were ever a danger to anyone. The trip to Diagon Alley & First Year at Hogwarts: Adi was thoroughly happy when he got his Hogwarts acceptance letter though he already knew everything because his mother had explained it all to him. At Diagon Alley, he convinced his mother to let him go off and explore while she gothis books. That summer there was a festival being held there and it was there Adi found his new obsession- Hippogriffs. Though he did not get to see a real one, he did ride the Mechanical Hippogriff and one on the Magical carousel. Adi also entered a pie eating contest and ended up being the victor. Afterward, he headed off to purchase what he had been most eager to- his wand. At Ollivander's, he was attented to by Ira Banner. Adi got the impression the man did not like him as he mostly replied to the questions Adi asked withone word. But he liked the guy even though he was a grump. After a few tries and numerous queston to Ira about wands and about why Ira did not like kids, A di finally found his ideal wand. Afterwards, he headed to Scribbulus to purchase writing supplies and it was there he encountered a boy his age (whose name he would later find out to be Dylan Callaghan). An unfortunate event caused the two to start off on the wrong foot and enemies on the spot. The trip to Hogwarts was a rather uneventful one and it was on the train he made his first friend- Annabeth Glasswell. The boat ride along the Lake was also uneventful unless you counted he and Dylan got into the same boat and briefly engaged in a glaring contest before Dylan left and joined some other students in another boat, which suited Adi quite fine. Rather than being nervous for the Sorting Ceremony, the eleven year old was quite excited. He didn't mind which House he was sorted into, just as long he was Sorted. Finally when his name was called he hopped up to the stool, sat on it and pulled on the Hat. After a brief deliberation, it shouted out HUFFLEPUFF! and Adi eagerly went off to join his new Housemates. He was immediatley welcomed by Minerva Wheatborn & Wade Potter and other Hufflepuffs who made him feel quite welcome and at home. Adi attended all his classes, immediately taking a liking to Astronomy and much to his surprise, History of Magic. He found that he was rather skeptical of Divination. He rather enjoyed Potions as he found the brewing process fascinating mainly because of how simply adding ingredients could make something with good or bad effects. He hated Arithmancy as he thought the subject made no sense. A large of part of his hate had to do with the Professor who taught it. In his head, Adi referred to the man as Professor WackaDoodle, DADA was great except for the yoga part. He disliked yoga. Generally, he enjoyed the learningexperience during his first year and this pushed him to work as hard as he could. At the end of the year, Adi ended up at the top of the Hufflepuff points leaderboard with 403 points and third on the overall board beind Alexa Cambridge and Sophie Newell. MORE TO BE ADDED SOON. OFF TO WATCH BONES :D Section Write the second section of your page here.15:13, December 18, 2013 (UTC)FearlessLeader19 (talk)